


Wake me up when September starts

by Nord_Sommer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nord_Sommer/pseuds/Nord_Sommer
Summary: Collection of Crimessi drabbles for Football Challenge 2018 (30 days of domestic fluff)AU: no wives, Cris is still at Real Madrid





	1. Wake me up when September starts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing here and where it's leading me to. I'm a totally angsty writer and I hardly wrote anything light and fluffy but autumn is a cosy season and I thought why not to try :) 
> 
> Huge thanks to Prompt_fills for inspiration :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language so if you notice any mistakes let me know, I would be really greatful for it ;)
> 
> And as it's almost my first story in English (the first one written from scratch not translated) I would be really greatful for comments too :) Thank you! ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: waking up together

When the light just starts seeping through the curtains, it's usually Cristiano who wakes up first. He can’t call himself much of a morning person, it's just that he can’t get the professional mode out of his system. Even if he tried. Overpowering instinct to follow every established rule. The routine which became his second nature such a long time ago that he can’t even remember when. 

Probably it all started in early teenage years when a career as a professional football player was nothing but a pipe dream. When his whole life depended on every choice he made, every step he took. And while his friends were dating girls, drinking irresponsibly and exploring an adult life in every single way he was completely focused on the only one goal he had in his life. But he never complained. Never had a thought close to this. The road he has chosen gave him a lot of things. Some of them were bad, unbearable and disgusting. Starting from all the rumors and fake scandals the media was making up and finishing with inability to be close to his family. Some of them were great, fascinating and unbelievable. He lives the life of his dream. And this one simple sentence combines all dreams and hopes of a small boy from Funchal. And exactly this road brought him to where he is now. And that's probably the most important thing. 

He gets up trying to make as little noise as possible, and while he is getting dressed he looks at Lionel peacefully sleeping on his side of the bed. 

Even to think his life could have taken him on another path with no Leo in it is painful. To think one decision or one little circumstance could have ripped off this page of his life... But they say what is bound to happen will happen anyway, and he likes to agree with it.

Of all his trophies and titles he gathered through his sport career there aren't any as precious as this one - having Leo by his side. All of them are grow dim and ugly next to this, costing nothing. But this is what he will never tell anyone, even Leo, he decides. 

Eventually he must have made some noise because suddenly Leo moves, tries to open his eyes but closes them straight away - the bright light of a new day is too painful for sore eyes. He stretches lazily and mumbles "Good morning" smiling softly. Cris smiles back and sits on the side of the bed.

"Good morning" he echoes and leans in towards Leo. The kiss slips to the corner of Leo's lips as he accidentally moves his head. But with the second attempt Cristiano reaches what he aimed for, turning it into the proper kiss, soft and gentle.

When the sun is slowly making its way to the sky, Cristiano thinks that this time of the day is probably one of his favorite. Because it's when he can steal a moment from ever-running time to fully enjoy the most precious fact in all his life - them being together.


	2. Their mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: morning routine.  
> This little story is a continuation of the previous one.

Waking up together isn't that rare occasion. Having the whole morning to themselves is what costs like a gold bar. The days when none of them have a training, a meeting, a flight somewhere to the opposite side of the planet are so rare that you can count them by hands. And everytime you can't predict when the next chance will be lucky. 

They never have something what people usually call morning routine. At least not for _them_. Showers separately, breakfasts on the go, thoughts all about a day ahead. It's only when they are heading to awaiting businesses, when they realize - they've hardly spoken or even listened to each other. 

So this morning might be a good chance to break this vicious circle, Cristiano thought. The minute he woke up he imagined how nice it would be to get up first, set up the table for breakfast and actually try to make it, hoping his cooking skills hadn't gone into negative zone since his youth when he didn’t have personal cooks and maids. Imagination started sending pictures of them eating unhurriedly, making plans for the day and actually talking. 

When Leo woke up, Cris had a feeling his plans might be in danger. But it's when Leo returned a kiss, deeping it and making it less and less innocent with every second, when Cristiano finally realized his little action plans have been just broken into pieces. He lets himself be dragged into the bed again. Soft sheets, warmth and tenderness of Leo's touches are mesmerizing and he loses the track of reality, time and himself for a moment. 

There must have passed some time when finally Cris finds some strength to separate their kiss.

"We should probably get breakfast", he tries to reason, the feeling of an empty stomach is treacherous. 

"And what if I tell you what my perfect breakfast is?", Leo whispers, his voice still sounds hoarse from sleep, their lips are still lightly brushing. He pulls Cris closer, his touches on Cristiano's back are almost weightless, fingers are drawing some fancy patterns sending thousands shivers down his spine.

"And what is it?", Cris breathes out, chokes on the last words.

"You", the answer turns into another kiss.

And suddenly Cris thinks that morning routine isn't their thing at all and never will be. It stands no chance against _their mornings_.


	3. A mysterious case of the purple T-shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: doing laundry

"Have you seen my T-shirt?"

The room looks like there've just been created a new universe - chaotic, messy and even unfamiliar to some extent. Cristiano looks like an explorer, he frowns, his eyes are searching, but there's no curiosity in the way they look, only slight irritation.

There're two hours before their team meeting and still he isn't ready. To be honest this meet up has nothing to do with official trainings or tactical exercises. It's unofficial gathering of him, Marcelo, Sergio and some other teammates. Something which is often called team-building but it's more a tradition in their case. Twice a year they go together in the bowling club to spend some time in each other company. Not that they don't spend enough time together - actually they see each other more often then their families - but this is an opportunity to get to know each other better, to become something more than just a team. Because as Icelandic national team showed - when you play with friends and not just colleagues it's a completely different story.

The rules are pretty simple: no glooming, no talks about football and a special uniform - a particular purple jersey. Exactly that one which Cristiano can't find.

There's no answer to his question.

"Leo?"

Silence lasts three more seconds and Lionel appears in the doorway.

"Huh?" he bites the apple he is holding in his hand.

"Have you seen my purple T-shirt?" Cris repeats the question with patience which is disappearing with every minute. He starts approaching Leo, thinking that maybe searching in another room might help. "The one that guys and me are usually..." and exactly in this moment he spots something purple in the working washing machine which he can see now standing right in the doorway.

He loses his voice for a seconds staring at rotating drum and seeing some suspiciously familiar fabric. Leo follows his gaze but when he turns back, he meets with Cristiano's eyes looking at his seriously. 

"How did it get there?" Cris asks, there're warning notes in his tone. "Did you do that?"

Leo takes another bite.

"Did what?"

"Put the T-shirt I was supposed to wear tonight in the washing machine."

Leo shrugs.

"I just emptied the basket. It must have been there already."

"But I didn't put it there."

Cris sighs heavily and falls silent for a moment. He tries to figure out what happend and how to solve it at the same time, but both missions fail.

"Take mine", Leo breaks the silence. He says it absolutely seriously but there're sly twinkles in his eyes. "You know fashion, it's no good to wear the same clothes as someone else. I bet red and deep blue would look great on you."

Cris looks at him attentively for a moment.

"Is it some kind of elaborate trick to keep me home this evening? Cris raises his brows.

"Do you actually think I did it on purpose?" Leo laughs.

"I know you're not an angel-boy as everyone thinks of you", he snatchs out the apple from Leo's hand, bites it and heads to the kitchen.

Leo watches him unable to hide a smile.


	4. In the still of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Night in

Cristiano lands on the sofa and starts scrolling through TV-channels trying to find something to watch but everything he sees ends up in a "too" section. Too cheesy. Too serious. Too stupid. Too boring. 

He lowers the volume so that he can hear whether Leo has finished shower or not. He glances at the wall clock - it's been thirty minutes since Leo got in there and he still can hear water splashing. 

He understands it though - taking shower not for actually showering but to take some time for himself. They lost. Again. One year after another. No Championship League in Barca's schedule anymore for this season. Cris can feel his pain as though it ricocheted straight to his own heart. But also he knows there's nothing he can do to ease it. Not with Leo, who has his own way of dealing with problems. He doesn’t let all bad emotions out, he doesn’t yell or curse. He absorbs every single piece of it, keeps it deep inside, tossing and turning till it won't fade by itself.

The least Cris can do is to ack like nothing happened and that's what he’s going to do. Casual night in with something interesting on TV seems like a good plan. And he is on the mission to find something. 

Eventually he stops at "The Fifth Element" - you can't go wrong with classic, he thinks - when he hears that water isn't running anymore and looks over his shoulder when the door clicks. 

Leo steps out of the bathroom already dressed in comfortable clothes - slightly oversized T-shirt and baggy soft trousers. He draws his hand over his face and ruffles his still wet hair walking towards the living room. Only then he looks up and meets Cris's eyes. He smiles but so vaguely that Cristiano can only guess there was a smile. 

"Shall I make a dinner?" Cris asks moving a little bit - a gesture to make Leo sit next to him.

Leo shakes his head but does sit close to him.

"Tea at least?" 

"No, I'm good", says Leo. "Thanks", he adds and smiles, this time for sure.

He leans back and moves up pliantly when Cris puts the hand around his waist so that he is now laying on Cris's chest.

"Good choice. Haven't seen this film in ages", Leo grins and then breathes out slowly, settling himself comfortably in Cristiano's arms. Exactly what was expected - bad thoughts are fretting his inside out - and all Cris wants to do now is to hold him closer to his heart, caress and kiss endlessly until all anxious, hard thoughts would dissappear. But he stays still. It's a casual night in. A film on the screen. Nothing more. He is perfectly aware of all Leo's tiredness - psychological and physical. He’s been there so many times.

In moments like this it seems so surrealistic that both of them are thought to be rivals in the outside world. Sworn enemies who is happy to see the other one suffering. He kisses Leo in the nape of his head sensing spicy notes of orange from his shampoo. Nonsense which never was the truth, even at the very beginning, he thinks. He is always going to be next to him. Even if Leo is going to act like he doesn’t need it in thousand years. He won’t leave him.

"Love you", Cristiano says quietly and presses another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it still counts as fluff though it has some major hurt/comfort tones. 
> 
> Please excuse me that I don't keep up with daily updates, but I promise that eventually I will finish this collection. I might not upload all them during September but 25 prompts is going to be covered :)


	5. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: nighttime routine

The weather. The rain. Drizzle and brisk. That type of rain which doesn't look that hard but would make you wet in one moment. That type which has drops like little needles, almost like snow groats and it hurts your skin. 

The curtains are closed so Leo doesn't see it but he can hear it perfectly. The erratic tapping on the window of his bedroom. It breaks the silence in a thousand little pieces. 

His mind are wondering somewhere else, not stopping at any particular thought. He picks up the phone which laid by his side and stares at the black screen for a moment. It reflects his concerned look and he looks away.

It's a Friday evening, a quarter past nine. He thinks that Cristiano and his team must have not only landed in Vigo by this time but also settled in a hotel. They're playing against Celta tomorrow while Barca is having a home match a day after tomorrow. 

Typical situation, he thinks, and he will see Cris in a couple of days but somehow he feels so hollow tonight. He feels acute need to be by his side, to see him, to touch him, to hear his voice and feel the warmth of his body next to him. 

Leo blames the weather. The autumn always makes silence and loneliness in an empty house thousand times more unbearable. 

Still not knowing what he is doing, he unblocks the phone and opens message tab. He scrolls though the latest conversations with Cris and sometimes he smiles or smirks. But when he reaches the end, he stops for a moment. Blank space of a new message looks so inviting that he actually press it. The flashing dash appeares but Leo doesn't typing anything. 

What to say?

He doesn't know why but he always was so bad at speaking over the phone, writing message and more over... Expressing his emotions. 

"I miss y...", he starts typing, but stops. Does it sound ok? Does it sound lame or intrusive or not? He isn't sure. He deletes the text.

It feels like it doesn't matter how much time they would spend together with Cristiano, he will always become numb and stammered when he needs not only show his feelings but actually say something... He feels like a school boy in moments like this and to be honest he hates it.

"How are you? I hope everything is great. Good luck tomorrow"

It sounds too formal and too abstractive, the inner voice tells him. It has nothing to do with what he actually feels. Words disappears. 

What is actually on his mind right now?..

"I wish you were here", he types slowly and closes his eyes. That's it. This is the thought which is running through his mind and through his veins making him feel the loneliness almost physically. He hears a bip of new message and opens his eyes. New message appears in already opened conversation. 

"I miss you", the text says.

Leo smiles and press "send".

"And I miss you too", he adds straight away and press the button before his mind will take over his heart.


	6. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: exercising

"Shoot".

The ball draws a parabola in the air and lands near the container which is usually used as storage for exercise equipment but now placed in 15 meters distance from Cris. 

Leo smirks. He's sitting on the ground and lazily watching sport competition happening in front of him.

"Two more", he says and smiles. 

How they end up in a childish football challenge is not really a question. Cris was in the middle of his training session when Leo came to the pitch in the backyard and instead of joining Cristiano's activity started playing with the football, doing different feints and tricks one of which was finished with the accurate kick - the ball got right into the container. Leo smiled satisfyingly and looked at the Cris.

"Can you do it?"

Cris snorted showing indifference to the stupid idea and discontent to the disbelief in his skills determined not to participate in this... Well, at least it's what he thought at first. 

He measures the distance once again, trying to figure out how powerful the hit should be. The ball soars up and hits hard the edge of the container. Plastic makes cracked noise and the ball bounces. Cris groans, two centimeters to right and it would landed straight into the container. 

He steps back and takes another ball for the final go. He keeps in mind two previous attempts remembering the strength of the kick, the direction. He pictures in mind how the ball gets right in the target and finally hits the ball. It's flies spinning in the air and... goes right into the container making it stagger but not fall.

He half smiles, half smirks to Leo.

"See, it was easy". 

"If we were in the same team, you would sit on the bench", Leo says not afraid to offend Cristiano. That's their type of humor, their own code.

"No way on earth, I would be in the team with you", Cris smiles broadly. "24/7 with you? Nah. Plus... Don't want to overshadow anyone".

Leo doesn't answer him, just smiles and watches him as Cris begins the final part of the training - stretching. He follows every movement of his body with no shyness which is usual for close friends or a couple who has been together for a long time. They are both, Leo thinks. It's hard to say what started first: friendship or affection. Their lives were never one-dimensional. Two languages, two cities, two teams. The lazy flow of his thoughts suddenly has a turn and he frowns slightly. 

"Cris?.." 

"Yeah?", he is stretching his right arm tucking the elbow in with the help of the left hand and pulling it towards his body.

"But... Speaking seriously. Would you ever consider moving to another team?"

"Like? From Madrid?" 

"Yes. Like... To another league, for example..." 

"Why would I?" Cris changes arms and starts stretching the left one.

"Don't know... People always change teams" 

"People...", Cris snorts. 

"So?" Leo feels this strange urge to hear the proper answer, the true statement. 

Cris stops the exercise.

"I won't move away from Spain, if that's what you want to hear".

"Promise?" 

"I promise".


End file.
